the dangers of a staring contest
by CyTonicKy
Summary: kai and Wolfde oc are bored. what to do? simple a staring contest.. now how did kai get roped into a date? rated for launguge. lot of oocnees. yoaiish moments. just read.
1. the contest

all i own in this fic is Wolfde who is about 2 years older than Kai-Kai

Well like all days that are boring, two bladers found that they had nothing to do. Kai and Wolfde (1) were sitting in a random hallway. Where is not important why, you were already told. Kai pulled up his launcher and pointed at the older one's head. " Bang. Bang." he said dully.

" ha.ha. " Wolfde laughed sarcastically throwing a rock he was holding in his pocket at Kai.

" Why was that in there?" Kai asked throwing the rock in the air.

" To throw at you or Tyson." was the answer.

Kai tossed the rock at him. " Moron." He muttered standing up.

" Hey, where you going?" Wolfde asked.

" Away from here, a staring contest would be better than this," he answered starting to walk away.

' _A staring contest eh?' _Wolfde thought with a small smirk on his face.

Wolfde pushed the younger boy against the wall. The green eyes stared right as his crimson one. The staring contest continued for a few minutes. " What makes you think you can win flame?" he said leaning closer. Still unblinking Kai smirked.

" I always do this." was the simple answer.

" Man you need a life." Wolfde laughed. Wincing but still unblinking as a foot stomped on his.

" Bastard." Kai insulted almost playfully.

" Cheater. That hurt." Wolfde whined

" Bleh. My eyes are hurting." Kai said trying to get out of the small space from the wall and the other body.

" Mine too. " Wolfde said. Amazingly, both still did not blink.

' _Maybe… I love being evil'_ a small smirk crossed Kai's face. " Wolfie… Did I ever tell you that I really love you and wanna go out with you?"

As anticipated the older one chocked and blinked. " Wh-what!" he stuttered falling backwards.

" I win." Kai said simply.

" You cheater! Re-match!" Wolfde said jumping up.

" Fine." Kai shrugged.

" Winner makes loser do anything. I win. You go on a date with me fair?" Wolfde smirked.

" Fine. I win. You go public as a girl." Kai said.

" Ready go." both started another contest.

" You know Kai… You have a _very_ nice ass."

" WHAT!"

" I win."

like i said before, 1 wolfde is my own charrie,

if the readers wish there can be another chappie, just about the date...


	2. the date from hell

This chapter was co-authored by one of my best friends NIKKI aka boo-boo kitty fuck. - Lol- and I am Crim. -lol again- well I will indicate where I started writing and where nikki did. - That is my little commentary- well to make it easier. Mine are the ones in the italics. Nikki's is in plain print.

* * *

"_Kai get your ass out here now!" Wolfde exclaimed pounding on the boys' door. _

" _Hell no!" was the answer and the sounds of a window open were heard. " Damn!" Kai cursed _

" _You forgot we barred the windows, didn't you?" Wolfde laughed. A few minutes of silence_

" _Shut up."_

_Wolfde started laughed leaning on the door. Kai growled and yanked it open, making the other one fall. _

"_Ow" Wolfde groaned he was then looking up at red eyes. " Oh. You're out. C'mon." getting up he attempted to drag Kai out of the hallway. But Kai being Kai was being stubborn. " It's only one date!" Wolfde exclaimed then growling when he saw no movement from the other. Stomping out he glared at Kai. " You made me do this." getting a dog leash and collar he managed to pin Kai down to get them on. _

"_Damn you." Kai stated as a strip of leather pulled him away._

"_Complain all you want, not going to help you." Wolfde smirked. _

" _So what do you have planned?" Kai asked _

" _Dunno thought we could wing it." Wolfde shrugged _

" _Moron."

* * *

_

Wolfde opened the door for Kai and they both entered the noisy city. " Hmmm… I'm in a good mood for exotic food…" smirked Wolfde.

" Uh I was kinda thinking sushi…" Kai said quietly.

" Whatever you want my precious" whispered Wolfde as he put his arm around Kai's waist.

" What the hell do you think you are doing!"

" Just getting comfortable." Wolfde said then winked. They stepped into a beautiful sushi bar. They were seated on velvet purple pillows surrounded by purple drapes.

" Um this is not the kind of sushi bar I had in mind." grumbled Kai. Once the sushi arrived Wolfde made an attempt to feed Kai. " I'm no child, but I can't resist sushi" - fight the power of the sushi Kai! Fight it… oops sorry… Heh continue to read the fic. -

" Oh my" replied Wolfde, " you have some wasabi on the corner of your lips, let me get it for you…" he reached out with his soft pink tongue and licked the delicious sauce off.

Twitching uh---oh---mmm--uh---" blathered Kai as he sat there with shock.

* * *

" _What are you in friggin' heat or something!" Kai yelled gaining some stares from others in the bar. The blush on his face grew even larger. The young half Russian sat down._

" _Some set of lungs, wonder what else we an do with them." Wolfde smiled devilishly. _

" _That's it. I'm out of here." Kai said running at a speed that would put a cheetah to shames. _

"_Damn it." Wolfde took out his wallet and took a bunch of bills out. Slamming them on the table he ran out of the place as well. He saw the younger one leaning on a tree this back turned towards him. " Perfect." he said and attempted to creep up on Kai. Kay word attempted._

" _You do that I will cut off something valuable to you. " Kai warned turning around. He looked pissed. That was unknown territory, Unknown and dangerous territory. _

"_Want to torment the piggy?" Wolfde asked. Kai nodded _

" _So what do you want to do to Tyson?" He asked, sounding clam, but was still pissed. A breeze passed through, the scarf hit Wolfde the face._

" _I hate you Joe!" he hit the scarf that seemed to chock him - so that's why he always has a scarf on… Heheheheheh - Kai struggled not to laugh. _

" _If you dare a movie is going to start soon." Kai pulled the scarf._

" _AIR NEED AIR!" the older boy cried dramatically as Joe suffocated him._

" _That's enough my pet." Kai said once again pulling the scarf. - Laughing so hard. -. This time it unwound from the others' neck.

* * *

_

" Ohh a little kinky aren't we, calling me your pet. Tee hee!" Wolfde giggled - Nikki you kill the coolness that was Wolfde! Noo… He'll recover… You made him into a pervert…- " hmm. I'm in the mood for some horror movies"

" Uh Wolfde why don't we just see a humor?"

" Nonsense I hear they have a great horror movie for couples out." Kai took a deep gulp as Wolfde paid for the tickets. The theater was cold, dark and crowded. The two young men sat in-between other couples one actually being friends of Kai.

" Hey Kai who's this?" whispered - does he have another other than the d-boyz or the B.B's? Who cares…. Put any name you want in there. -

"He's just a friend" smiled. The movie went on, as terrified as Kai was he was trying his best not to hold Wolfde. Wolfde noticed Kai was twisted with fear and put one arm around his shoulders and the other on his leg.

" Kai, don't be afraid, it is only a movie, you'll live…master…" he whispered in his ear followed by a kiss to the forehead, Kai was too scared to care and since it as pitch black in the theater he let it slide. The movie was over and Wolfde was giggling the way back. - You maimed my character Nikki. You totally killed him. - " You get so cute when you are petrified." Said Wolfde.

" Shut the hell up!" Kai screamed, as he turned red.

* * *

" _You look cute when you blush like that." Wolfde continued to tease the younger boy. Kai death glared the dark wolf master. "Okay I'll stop. Want ice cream?" Wolfde offered_

"_Fine" Kai answered. Wolfde pulled Kai to a small ice cream parlor. " You know what I like, I'm waiting over there." Kai said pointing to a bridge. Wolfde stepped into the parlor, his eyes widened. The entire place was packed._

"_Great" he muttered. Half an hour later Wolfde walked out of the parlor and headed towards the bridge. Sure Kai was there but so was this longhaired silver haired pretty boy. Wolfde walked over, forcefully giving Kai the ice cream he glared at the pretty boy. He did not hear the splash of water. " Who are you and what are you doing with MY date?" Wolfde demanded, once again, forcefully poking, or stabbing depends, the silver haired boy._

" _Chilllax out, just talking to blue, and if you haven't noticed he kinda fell into the river." when the other said that Wolfde jumped into the river. Once he surfaced he saw Kai standing on the bank. Still soaked but out of the water. - Kinda drool worthy eh? Heh- not in it. Like Wolfde was._

" _So having a nice swim are you? Kai asked, hidden evil in those red eyes. Wolfde swam up to the bank where Kai had taken shelter on. "_

_Yeah why don't you join!" Wolfde exclaimed pulling on the scarf. Kai did fall yes, but also landed on the other boy. Kai's hands were no the other boys' shoulders, as were Wolfe's arms around Kai's waist. Both stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard a little kid's voice _

" _Mommy what are those doing?" Both turned red and Kai pushed away from the black haired teen. Not waiting to hear to woman's response Kai swam up to the bank and stood up, the clothes clung to his skin. Wolfde came out the same way, the slightly longer than shoulder length black hair clung to his face. _

" _What the hell happen to your hair tie?" Kai asked trying hard not to laugh. _

" _Lets go back and change, that would be wise seeing as it's about to …rain." just as Wolfde finished those words the sky unleashed the water. Kai shrugged and started walking. " So why not run?" Wolfde asked._

" _We already soaked what's the use?" Kai answered just then a person ran in the streets screaming_

" _RUN! IT'S ACID RAIN! OH GOD IT BURNS, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" _

_Both boys' raised an eyes brow - funny now that I think of it. - " Shall we?" Wolfde asked. _

"_Why not?" Kai sighed. Both started running.

* * *

_

They're hair blew back as they ran ands Wolfde stayed behind because he was slightly getting an erection from watching Kai bounce. They finally reached the house. " I'm going to take a shower, you wanna join? Asked the panting, wet, Wolfde.

' You must be kidding' thought Kai as he slightly shook his head in a negative gesture. Kai slipped into his nightwear and wrapped blankets around himself.

"Mind if I join you?" said Wolfde in an exotic tone. He was standing at the front of the bathroom door, in only a robe.

* * *

T.B.C. 

Man that was kinda long… Lol. Now I type fast… Heheheheheheheh. what happend to the leash? lo. oh yeah. I am addicted to this cool song. ' Feel good inc.' by i think Gorilliaz

well review if you want to know what happens next. - what does happen next?- 


End file.
